


we can learn to love again

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Series: Four-Color Love (A Comic Book Romance) [1]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>afullmargin asked: TBBT, Stuart/Raj - first big fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can learn to love again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afullmargin (anemptymargin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



Stuart’s spritzing the front door with citrus-scented cleaner and wiping fingerprints off it when the face looms up out of the semi-dark outside, startling him until he realizes it’s just Raj. Even though it’s well after closing time he opens the door anyway.

“Hey. What’s up?”

Raj doesn’t say anything for a minute. Rihanna gives way to Pink on the radio behind the counter. Stuart puts down his cloth and the bottle of cleaner and touches Raj’s shoulder. Raj lifts his head and Stuart gets a blast of Mai Tai breath a second before Raj apparently comes to a decision and reaches out to pull him into a wet kiss.

“Um, no,” Stuart says when Raj’s tongue isn’t in his mouth. “Raj, you’re drunk.”

“‘M not that drunk,” Raj says, reaching for him again. Stuart skips backward and almost trips over his own feet.

“I think you are.” He licks his lips nervously and can taste the alcohol lingering there. “Did you drive here?”

“Walked.”

“From  _where_?”

Raj just looks outside into the Pasadena night and shrugs, and Stuart can feel annoyance rising in himself. He still has to finish cleaning and sweeping before he can go to bed, and it’s late, and he doesn’t know how to deal with this.

“Well, you can just walk back there. Or get a cab. Or, I don’t know, call Leonard or someone.”

Raj doesn’t follow his suggestions, instead coming further into the store and leaning against the counter.

“I mean it.”

“Have you ever been in love?” his inebriated friend inquires, apparently oblivious to everything he’s saying.

“Ohhh, this is  _definitely_  a conversation you should be having with a cab driver. Or your therapist. Someone who’s getting paid, anyway.” Stuart licks his lips again but the taste of Mai Tai and Raj’s mouth is gone. He feels just the barest twitch of regret and is surprised enough by it that he misses the hurt look on Raj’s face.

“Aren’t you my friend?”

“Sure, Raj, I’m your friend.” Stuart rubs his eyes with the palm of one hand. “But I’m also tired and it’s late. Shouldn’t you go home, sleep this off, and maybe come back in the morning?”

Raj shows no sign of going home. “I met her here, you know,” he explains. “I thought maybe if I came back here I’d remember how it felt when we first met.”

“Did you?”

“No.”

“Okay. I really think it’s time for you to go.” Stuart tries to give Raj a little nudge toward the door, but Raj isn’t moving, except to lift his hand and grab Stuart’s shoulder. His dark eyes give Stuart an intense look and still Stuart only realizes Raj’s intentions a second before he feels Raj’s mouth on his again.

“Raj, I said – don’t make me bite you – Raj, stop it.” Stuart pulls away fast enough to almost fall over again. Raj just gives him a wounded look, to which Stuart responds with an exasperated sigh.

“I thought you were my friend.”

“That doesn’t entitle you to stick your tongue in my mouth!”

“But I like you.”

“But that doesn’t make this okay.” Stuart can feel the panic building in his brain, shuts it up for a second by shaking his head hard. “I’ll call you a cab. I’ll wait outside with you. Just, please, don’t do that again.”

Raj stays quiet while Stuart calls the cab and is docile as Stuart takes his hand and leads him outside into the warm night air. They sit on the pavement to wait; when Stuart tries to take his hand back Raj whines in the back of his throat and Stuart gives in and lets him hold on.

“I’m sorry,” Raj says presently.

“It’s okay.”

“Stuart?”

“What?”

“I really want to kiss you again.”

Stuart isn’t sure how he feels about that, but Raj touches his cheek so softly, almost reverently, that he thinks maybe it can’t hurt, and surely next time he sees Raj sober they’ll laugh it off as just a silly drunken thing.

Raj seems to have more control over his mouth this time; he’s not as slobbery as he was and his hand slides round the back of Stuart’s neck with a certain degree of confidence, ruffling the curls at his nape. His tongue slips against Stuart’s lips and Stuart finds himself opening his mouth a little, meeting Raj’s tongue with his own. He’s so confused – weren’t they arguing just a minute ago? – but before too long everything else slips away except the soft, nice feelings Raj is coaxing out of him.

When the cab’s horn blats at them it’s too soon. He stands up with some difficulty, helps Raj to his feet, and gets him into the cab, watching until its taillights fade into the distance before going back into the store. He no longer feels much like finishing the cleaning. He just wants to go to bed while the taste and feel of Raj’s mouth is still on his, and close his eyes, and sleep and remember.


End file.
